soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Santiago
| creator = | introducer = | cross = | years = 2012– | first = September 19, 2012 | last = | classification = Present; regular | books = | spinoffs = | family = | owner = | gender = | species = | breed = | alias = | born = 1986 | died = | residence = | occupation = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | spouse = | romances = Patrick Drake (2013–) | father = | mother = Gabriella Santiago | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | sons = Gabriel Drake Santiago (deceased) | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = Armando Santiago | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = Juan Santiago (adoptive) | relatives = }} Sabrina Santiago (born Sabrina Maria Dominica Santiago) is a fictional character on "General Hospital." She is portrayed by Teresa Castillo. Storylines Sabrina immediately develops a crush on Patrick Drake, who has recently started dating Britt Westbourne. She often babysits Patrick's daughter, Emma during their dates and the two of them develop a friendship. When Emma tells her about the ball, Sabrina decides to revive the ball in honor of Robin Scorpio Drake, Patrick's late wife and Emma's mother. Sabrina (along with Elizabeth Webber and best friend Felix DuBois) lead the committee to help relaunch the ball. Sabrina and Felix track down Lucy Coe to resume her usual job of running the ball. In the meantime, Patrick and Sabrina become very close friends while Emma develops a disdain for Britt. Meanwhile, Patrick and Sabrina continue to bond and they nearly share a kiss on New Year's Eve. Britt manipulates the situation and lies to Sabrina about how uncomfortable Patrick is around her which leads to Sabrina quitting as Emma's babysitter. Things come to a head when a confrontation between Emma and Britt leads to Emma running away and Sabrina finds her. After Patrick dumps her, Britt seeks revenge on Sabrina and leads her to believe she accidentally killed a patient by administering the wrong medication and Sabrina nearly gets kicked out of the nursing program. Later, Sabrina is accused of cheating on her nursing exam when a copy of the exam is found in her locker. Fortunately, she convinces head nurse Epiphany Johnson to let her take the test again and she passes. Sabrina then admits her feelings for Patrick, not knowing if he will reciprocate her feelings, though she doesn't think it is possible. However, when it is revealed that Patrick paid for the investigation into the alleged cheating scandal that nearly cost her a spot in the nursing program, Felix insists that Patrick obviously cares for her. Sabrina is no longer willing to wait around for Patrick, she instead accepts a date with Milo Giambetti. She initially hesitates, knowing Felix has a crush on Milo. However, Sabrina realizes that she needs to start looking elsewhere and unlike Patrick, Milo actually shows an immediate interest in her. At the same time, Patrick is trying to find the appropriate time to tell Sabrina he does have feelings for her. Patrick and Sabrina finally admit their feelings for one another. The relationship is immediately tested when Britt announces she is pregnant. After the ball, Sabrina and Felix team up to disprove the paternity of Britt's baby. Felix and Sabrina manage to get a DNA test, only for Britt to tamper with the results to make sure the child is proven to be Patrick's. However, Britt later admits that Patrick isn't her baby's father and Sabrina & Patrick finally try to work on their relationship. Sabrina is shocked when her ex-boyfriend, Carlos Rivera comes to Port Charles to win her back. She tells Patrick, who is slightly jealous of Carlos' declaration. Though she assures him Carlos is not a threat, Patrick believes different when he witnesses an intimate moment between Sabrina and a shirtless Carlos. Though Carlos is saying all the right words to Sabrina, she is in love with Patrick. Eventually, Patrick proposes to Sabrina, and she accepts, but on their wedding day, Robin shows up alive, and reunites with her husband and daughter. Sabrina is heartbroken, though Patrick is torn on what to do. Sabrina, though, tells him he has to make a decision. Robin tries to get Sabrina to break up with Patrick to make his choice easier, but Sabrina chooses not to, saying Patrick should make the decision. Eventually, Patrick makes his decision and tells Sabrina he's going back to his wife. Though Sabrina is devastated, she accepts his decision. However, soon after, Sabrina finds out she's pregnant with Patrick's child. Sabrina doesn't want to tell Patrick for fear of looking like Britt, but Felix ends up blurting it out to Patrick. Meanwhile, Carlos finds out and offers to raise the baby with Sabrina. When Patrick shows up to ask Sabrina if she's pregnant, Carlos steps in and claims that Sabrina is carrying his child, not Patrick's. Sabrina goes along with this, and lies so Patrick will go back to Robin. However, when Sabrina misleads Emma with her baby's paternity, she feels guilty and admits to Patrick that she lied, and he is the father of her baby. Robin leaves town soon after and Sabrina is there for Emma when she needs a mother figure. Sometime later, Sabrina, Patrick, and Emma are involved in a hit-and-run car accident, the stress of which causes Sabrina to go into premature labor. Britt (who had happened to be driving by and who is initially accused of being the other driver) helps to deliver the premature baby boy, who spends the next several weeks in the NICU ward fighting for his life. The baby is later named Gabriel Drake Santiago and he eventually passes away as his respiratory system was critically underdeveloped. Sabrina briefly suffers a breakdown where Patrick is forced to remind her that their son has died. After the funeral, Sabrina leaves town with her cousin Juan. She returned in August of 2014 and learned Rafe Kovich, Jr. was responsible for the accident. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Female Characters